


Black Mass

by Cahaya (Tarlaith)



Series: Fox Blood - SPIN-OFFs [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Black Mass, Blood, Gore, Kumiho!Billy, M/M, Sex, Vampire!Goodnight, promptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlaith/pseuds/Cahaya
Summary: Goodnight and Billy correct a few misconceptions about "dark magic" and have some fun.Authorized Spin-Off to Nopholom's "Fox Blood (Kumiho and Vampire)"-verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> "If you've seen the [Smoke/Fox Blood AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8431756), I'd like something along that vein, maybe them after a hunt or a really vicious fight, fucking desperately in the aftermath on an adrenaline high from their feeding frenzy? Something bloody and filthy please, they're monsters."  
> On the [Mag7 kink meme](https://mag7-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/1188.html?page=3).  
> Not beta-ed, sadly. (If someone would like to do it, please let me know.)
> 
> Happy reading!

Billy's paws didn't make a sound as he crept forward on the wooden joist, keeping his eyes on the group of figures gathered in the workshop barely three feet below him. There were about a dozen; dressed in long, black robes, faces obscured by hoods. Only their red-painted mouths were visible in the candle-light, opening and closing as they chanted praises to the Devil in the supposed language of Hell. Entranced by false magic they swayed from side to side, high on whatever the black-ish concoction in their ceremonial goblet was. From his hideout, Billy could only pick up a disgusting, rancid smell. Soot mixed with animal's blood, perhaps?

Suddenly, the flabby man, who was apparently the high priest, stopped singing and cried out: “Hail you, oh great Beast Of The End, who comes to this world to bring destruction!”

The other attendants fell to their knees and repeated his words. Then the whole group shuffled over to the makeshift altar at the back of the workshop. Stepping around it, the high priest lifted both hands. “Come forth among us now, beloved Adversary! Show us your terrifying might and accept the humble gift we, your servants, lay at your feet!”

Another black-clad figure brought out a white bundle from beneath her robe. It was a sleeping newborn, skin so pale as if it were already dead. She placed the baby on the altar and it awoke, starting to cry.

The high priest pulled a jewel-studded dagger from his sleeve, silver edge shimmering with menace, and held it above the wailing infant. Billy tensed, baring his teeth, tail swishing behind him. If Goodnight didn't show up right this instant, he'd –

“Reveal yourself, oh _Angel of Death_!”

Just that moment, the door flew open and hit the wall so hard it seemed to shake the whole building. In the opening, with lightning cracking across the sky behind him, stood a single man in a red robe. No, not quite. It looked more like a hastily tied red curtain, billowing in the wind, revealing his naked form – and erect cock – beneath. “Who,” the figure intoned darkly, “of you miserable wretches dares to call my name?”

Were Billy in human form right now, he would roll his eyes. He was well acquainted with Goodnight's love for dramatic entrances, but this was overkill.

The high priest was the first to get over his shock. “He's come!” He whispered, mouth slack with awe. “Our Lord has appeared before us!”

“Hail our Lord,” another yelled. “He's here to grant our wishes! He will give us money and power and eternal life!”

Billy snarled. Personal gain in exchange for a baby. An _innocent_. Only humans could dream up something so abominable.

But the cultists were all moving towards Goodnight now, shouting over each other to be the first. “Give me a palace with halls of gold!”

“I want a thousand virgins!”

“I want –”

Goodnight's lips curled, showing his canines. He grabbed the foremost human by the throat, ripping it with his claws as he pulled him forward. Blood gushed over his fingers and dripped wetly onto the floor. The human tried to scream, but all that came out was a garbled gurgle.

Goodnight let go of him and licked his hand as the man collapsed.

Even from up high on the joist Billy could see the tinge of color spreading on Goodnight's skin – and the hunger in his eyes. As he stepped forward, the red curtain slipped from his shoulders, revealing a string of scrawled letters on his bare, white chest. ' _Abyssus abyssum invocat._ '

There was a gasp from the crowd. The first of them let out a shriek and all hell broke lose.

In their panic, the humans ran back into the workshop, forgetting that the only thing behind them was the altar. The high priest was still standing over the baby, reaching for the knife with shaking fingers. “Oh Devil, please be appeased by our noble sacrifice,” he mumbled, touching the hilt.

Billy jumped right onto his head, scraping his claws across the man's face. He let out a terrified screech and stumbled backwards. Billy pushed off and landed on the altar, standing over the baby.

The infant had fallen silent when the bloodshed started, sniffling to itself. One of the passing cultists tried to take it, and Billy snapped at her, biting three fingers clean off. “He's got a familiar!” she screamed, tumbling right into Goodnight, who grabbed her hair and wrenched her head to the side. His face, neck and most of his chest were crimson red with blood, it was dripping from his hands, and it spurted out around his fangs as he mauled the woman.

Red drops splattered over the altar. Billy knew he should be fighting, the urge to kill was blurring his vision, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the carnage.

Goodnight so rarely let go, but when he did, it was _beautiful_. His skin was flushed, almost glowing with life, muscle's twitching with barely contained energy. He reached around the woman, now unconscious, and dug his claws into her chest, crushing her ribs and tearing them away. He cracked her open, forcing the bones to give, and bared her beating heart to Billy.

The smell of blood was overpowering now, sweetness and copper, filling Billy's nose. Swayed by the hypnotic throb of his gift, he leapt to devour it. Euphoria seared through him, prickling on his skin as he sunk his teeth into her soft, warm flesh.

Goodnight left him to it and dropped the woman to survey the room. The only living beings not fatally wounded were Billy, the baby and the high priest, who cowered in a corner and rubbed the claw marks on his face. No one was in condition to run.

Walking to the altar, Goodnight took the baby in his arms. It blubbered at him, shivering, little fists clenching and relaxing on its pudgy belly.

“Shhh,” he told it and turned towards the door, crunching the arm of a human trying to crawl away beneath his foot as he left. The storm had moved on, leaving only cold night air to greet him. His nose was still tingling from the stench of blood as he stepped into the grass, but he didn't need to smell her to know she was there. Following the sound of her heartbeat, he crossed the small clearing.

She waited for him with her back pressed to a tree, hugging herself, scared. Her head jerked up when she heard him. “Who's there?!”

Goodnight didn't say anything, merely stepped forward until she could see him. Her eyes widened at the blood, hands coming up to cover her mouth. One of them was holding a money pouch. “Oh, my God.”

“He's unharmed,” Goodnight said, trying not to growl and failing. He placed the baby in her arms, leaving red hand prints on its milky skin.

“Go home and don't look back,” he told the mother, squelching the desire to rip her open. It was easy, his stomach was full, but the urge to do it anyway made his hands twitch. “None of them will ever be a threat to your child again.”

He left without waiting for her reply, but still heard the whispered “thank you” as she rushed off into the darkness.

When he got back to the shed, Billy was busy pushing his snout into a bald man's chest, ripping his heart out bit by bit. It wasn't his first victim, most of the now-corpses were sporting telltale holes in their torsos. Billy's paws were drenched in blood and pieces of guts, as was his muzzle. Even his _eyes_ were smeared with red. He threw his head back, wolfing down a piece of flesh, and fixed his yellow gaze on Goodnight's approaching form.

Goodnight could see the change in them before it happened – a quick flash, the hunger replaced with something equally dangerous, then the writhing tail split up into seven and Billy _shifted_. He rose onto his hind legs, fur merging into naked skin, all of him radiating power and supernatural heat.

Breath hitching, Goodnight took a step towards Billy and was met with a snarl. “I'm not your _familiar_.”

“Well, you're very _familiar_ with most of my body, inside and ou– OW!”

Goodnight yelped as he was pushed back, naked thighs hitting the altar. Billy pressed him down onto it, biting at Goodnight's collarbone to fill his mouth with the taste of vampire again, relishing in the strength coursing through his body now that he had devoured so many hearts. He moved on to Goodnight's throat, licked off the blood and sunk his teeth in, leaving his own, crescent-shaped marks.

Billy only drew back when he was satisfied, eyes glinting feral and dangerous. “The Latin was too much.”

“It was either that or ' _Look upon thy death_ ',” Goodnight panted, wetting his lips, arching up to rub his erection on Billy's thigh.

Billy made a noise somewhere between a snort and a yip, still close to his vulpine nature. “That's not even his best work.”

“It's Shakespeare,” Goodnight locked his legs around Billy to pull him close, wrapping his hand around both their cocks. “All of his works are 'best works'.”

Groaning, Billy rolled his hips, catching Goodnight's bottom lip with his teeth. “I disagree,” he whispered, then pushed his tongue in to effectively cut off any reply. Goodnight moaned, greedily swallowing down the searing heat of Billy's tongue. His heart was beating a rapid staccato in his chest, panicked to be alive again.

“Oh God,” Goodnight chocked out in between kisses. “God, Billy, fuck me.”

Billy bared his teeth at him and leaned down to the woman from before, slicked up his fingers in her blood and pressed them to Goodnight's hole, two at once, too impatient to take it slow. Goodnight didn't seem to mind, he spread his legs and shoved down as hard as he could, taking them all the way to the knuckle. “Just give it to me, Billy, c'mon...”

Goodnight whined when he felt the fingers inside him curl, their heat a delicious contrast to his own cold insides, burning through him like fire. Billy did it again and Goodnight jerked, shuddering violently. “ _Ahh_.” He raked his claws down Billy's back and grabbed his ass to pull him closer, the unnatural smell of his blood never failing to ignite his insides with lust.

Pulling his fingers out, Billy turned Goodnight around and pushed him face-down onto the altar, butt raised and presenting his hungry, blood-slicked hole. Billy didn't take the time to slick himself up, merely pinned Goodnight with his body to hold him immobile, and sank into him.

Goodnight gasped, arching his back. “Yes, yes, damn it, _ohhh_...”

Spurred on by his lover's moans, Billy started thrusting, in and out and in, each stroke deeper than before. Goodnight squirmed, trying to move with him but unable to because Billy wouldn't let him. He let out a frustrated howl. “Please, Billy, let me – _AHH_.”

Dark pleasure rose in Billy as he held fast, pounding into Goodnight's ass, high on the thrill of having this powerful creature at his mercy, forcing him into submission.

Finally, Goodnight gave in, fingers curling around the edge of the altar with the need to hold onto something, _anything_. He pressed his forehead to the cold stone because by now his whole body was on fire with Billy's heat, he was around him and inside him, he was _everywhere_. The world was burning with blood and life and death, with the sheer carnality of all three. There was nothing he could do but give himself over, allow it devour him; mind, body and soul.

Just as he reached his peak, Goodnight heard a whimper that wasn't his. Dazed, he opened his eyes. From the wall, the former high priest was staring at them, face ashen and trembing like a leaf.

Billy's chest vibrated against Goodnight's back, snarling, and he thrust in harder, reclaiming his attention with a vengeance. “You're mine,” he hissed into Goodnight's ear, the sound high, more fox than man. Something soft and silky brushed Goodnight's leg – a _tail_ , and then another one – and that was all Goodnight needed, he fell over the edge wailing, scrabbling for purchase, the world going incandescent with bliss.

Billy wasn't far behind, the clench of Goodnight's hole around him too much. His claws dug into the man's back, tearing it open. He came with a cry, going wild at the smell, spurting his seed deep into Goodnight's cold body, warming him with his heat, then collapsed onto him.

They stayed like this for a while, Billy unwilling to let Goodnight up even though he could feel his spunk leaking out where they were still joined. But the killer instinct hadn't abated and there were still living humans around him, not only the high priest.

“Shame to let it go to waste,” Goodnight mumbled just that moment, as if he'd read Billy's mind. Considering how long they'd known each other now, he might have.

Billy bristled, but rolled off him, resting on the cold stone as he watched the – _his_ – vampire get up and nearly fall over from exhaustion, chest covered in half-dried blood. Glistering white trickled down his inner thighs, the final brand of Billy's ownership, and his fox-side purred in satisfaction.

Goodnight walked over to the high priest and pulled him up by the collar.

The man struggled, uselessly clawing at Goodnight's arm. “No, please, I - I'm - please let me live! I won't tell anyone, I swear, just let me –”

Goodnight cocked his head. “This was your biggest mistake: You summoned the Devil and didn't expect a monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – “Abyssus abyssum invocat.” means “Hell calls/invokes Hell.”  
> 2 – Goody's second quote is from Shakespeare's “Romeo and Juliet.”
> 
> Thank you so much, Nopholom, for letting me write this! :D
> 
> Afterthought:  
> Billy: “Goody... where did you get the curtain from?”  
> Goody: “Uhh... black vampire magic?”  
> Billy: "You stole it, right?"  
> Goody: *whistles innocently* "I have no idea what you're talking about."


End file.
